lennusfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The races of the four worlds are quite varied, each with their own habitat and lifestyles. Races of Lennus As stated in the opening scenes of Lennus, there are 5 tribes to the north and 5 tribes to the south. Naskuoto Races *Lafury (ラフルヤ) The humanoid race of Naskuot, Lafury are often gifted with spiritual powers. Lafury have long eyebrows that actually grow off their faces and look somewhat like antennae, the eyebrows sometimes split in multiples of two, but there are usually only two. They have elflike ears that come to a point and are slightly larger than a human's ears. Known hair colors for Lafury are blonde, purple, and white. Known eye colors are grey and purple. *Skuruu (スクルー) The flight race of Naskuot, Skuruu are a nomadic people living in mobile, flying camps. These camps are on kites and move along with the winds. The Skuruu have herd animals, the purpbirds, which are their main source of food. Skuruu people have feathered wings which grow off of two long blue appendages which come out of their backs. They also have very large, pointed, batlike ears, but small and soft facial features. Known hair colors are blonde and blue. Known eye color is green. *Saynol (セイノール) The aquatic race of Naskuot, Saynol also have the ability to live on land. Saynol have very long and thin ears which grow out of their jaws much lower and closer to their mouths than other species. The ears sometimes have small, whisker-like strings of flesh growing out where the ear joins with the jaw (only so far observed in male Saynol). Out of their backs, Saynol have two large fin-like appendages that appear to be flappable which may be of some use in the water for this race. Known hair colors for Saynol are light and dark pink, and pale green. Known eye color is blue. *Guud (グード) The wild race of Naskuot, Guud were nomadic up until settling Ratsurk about 2000 years ago. Not a lot is known of the Guud other than they keep gubo as livestock. They seem to have little gender differentiation; all Guud seem to be stocky and hairy, with very large and full beards. Known hair colors for Guud are brown and dark green. Eye colors are unknown. *Godom (ゴドム) The underground race of Naskuot, Godom are mostly miners with strong, thick bodies and tough skin, but very little ability in the way of spirits. Godom live in the city of Hagudo which was created by Gabnid 10,000 years ago. Godom have a thick, scaly sort of skin that is often covered in folds and there are two lightly curled horns that grow from the tops of their heads, just up and back from their eye sockets. Godom have wide but blunt noses and small eyes. Known skin colors for Godom are red and green, known horn colors are blue and purple. Eye colors are unknown. Saskuoto Races *Fiorla (フィオルラ) The humanoid race of Saskuot, Fiorla communities often have a very strict hierarchy. Fiorla, like Lafury, have elflike ears, but much smaller than their northern cousins'. Their ears can sometimes, but not always, have hair growing from the very tip. One of the most striking features of the Fiorla is the hard, armor-like plating on their heads. Since this never comes off, it's safe to assume that it simply grows that way and is not a helmet of any sort. Known hair colors are blonde, pink, black, and dark brownish-red. Known eye colors are blue and green. As mercenaries, Chen and Lilie can be hired as mercenaries, sa well as Chill joins your party for a short while. *Alon/Alorn? (アローン) The flight race of Saskuot, little is known of this race other than that they are very aggressive since they are only seen attacking Chezni and company. The name is spelled both Alon and Alorn in Paladin's Quest, but due to the long ro sound (ロー), it's more likely the name should be Alorn. Alorn are very dragon-like in appearance, having scaly skin, taloned feet, long tails, and reptilian wings. Their wings strangely grow out of their hips rather than their backs, and though it's assumed they can fly, it's never been observed. The only known skin color for Alorn is purple, they have no hair, and eye color is unknown. *Shimrek (シムレーク) The aquatic race of Saskuot, they have a well known warrior spirit. Shimrek are much more aquatic in appearance than their northern cousins, the Saynol. Their skin is blue and appears scaled. They have webbed feet and hands with claws on both, a slender, snakelike tail, and a large fin growing out of their backs. Their faces are thin and long, rather alien looking. Shimrek only seem to appear with blue skin, they have no hair, and their eye color is unknown. The species was almost completely wiped out when Zaygos went on a rampage in the Shimrek city of Loki for them allowing Chezni and Midia to enter his temple in their parade. *Doru (ドール) The wild race of Saskuot, due to their love of freedom, they often come into conflict with the very regimented Fiorla. Of all the races of Lennus, Doru are the most human in appearance, the only exception being their very long, pointed ears which extend past the tops of their heads, but are roughly equal in length. Some of them also have similar armor plating to Fiorla on their heads. Doru seem to live only in caves and have no city of their own. Known hair colors are black, pink, grey, and white. Known eye colors are green and blue. *Rackgorn (ラックゴーン) The underground race of Saskuot, little is known of this race since Chezni only ever comes in contact with two of them beyond battles. They seem to possess great physical power, and occasionally (as in the case of GRasav), can even become quite skilled in spirits. Rackgorn have horns that curl much more than a Godom's, and look similar to a ram's horns, their faces appear much like a rather avian lizard's. Rackgorn bodies are very large and thick, covered in a segmented plating, they have a large tail as well whose purpose is unknown. Rackgorn horns seem to always be green, but their skin/plating can be multi colored. It has been observed as maroon, beige, purple, and grey. Other *Lubott (ルボッツ) Lubott are a mix of any of the various other races of Lennus, though they've only been observed in Naskuotian hybrids. This may be due to the strict rules governing Saskuotian society, interbreeding is likely not allowed. Lubott are often looked down upon by the various pure races of Lennus and as such have built themselves a town far out in the wilderness northwest of Jurayn. They also are seen as hermits, or as traveling gypsies. Even in their own city, their market is kept a secret from any outsiders. It would seem Lennus society is not very kind to the Lubotts. However, as Gabnid once said 10,000 years ago, Lubotts are a strong and powerful race. This is likely owing to their having mixed genetics, they gain various skills from both of their parentages. Most notable of all the Lubotts is the Ultimate Mercenary, Richter, as well as his son, Rich Jr. Fighting as a mercenary actually seems a common occupation among the Lubotts, and the mercenaries Destry, Slayer, Mean Ma, Fastjo and Fritz are Lubotts. *Specter Not truly a race, the Specters are the lingering souls of the people of Karon, murdered by Gabnid and Strabo on his rampage in the Spring of Blood. Their anger and hatred keep them hanging on in the world of Lennus; they are finally put to rest by Chezni and Midia when the glowing seeds are destroyed, cutting off the source of their power. It's unknown how the glowing seeds allowed the hatred of the Specters to hold them to Lennus for 10,000 years. The most notable of the specters is Bean, whom party can recruit as a mercenary. Extinct Races The validity of these extinct races isn't certain due to their lack of mention in the American release of Paladin's Quest. The only clues to their existence come from Japanese fansites and my best amateur translation efforts. Naskuoto Races *Dorayn? (ドレーン) Became extinct some 12,000 years before the start of Lennus/Paladin's Quest, 2,000 years before the arrival of the three immortals of Raiga. Cause of extinction is unknown. *Chimuna? (チムナ) Destroyed during the Spring of Blood 10,000 years ago. Saskuoto Races *Lag? (ラグ) Became extinct some 12,000 years before the start of Lennus/Paladin's Quest, 2,000 years before the arrival of the three immortals of Raiga. Cause of extinction is unknown. *Gafa? (ガーファ) Destroyed during the Spring of Blood 10,000 years ago. The town of Loki is supposedly the home of the Gafa and was razed by Gabnid and Strabo. Loki later on becomes the home of the Shimrek, who also suffer a genocide at the hands of Zaygos. Races of Eltz Races of Andel * Terran Terrans are the most common race inhabiting the underground worlg of Andel. For the thousands of years of being sealed underground, Terrans have developed a unique culture, as well as mastered the use of the three basic spirits available in this land: Fire, Air, Light and Gold, which they can use in many combinations. Terrans look a lot like Doru from Lennus: those two races share the large ears. However, Terrans' ears are covered in soft fur, females have more furry ears than males do. Terrans also have a much calmer, more concentrated temper, they value tradition and beliefs most of all. Notable is the way Terrans travel between the continents of Andel: with the help of Gwanji, a flying monster, tamed by a Terran who dons wings and the title of The Great Eagle. Notable members of Terran race are Zock, Melina, Joad, Yuma and Chest, the servants of the Temple of Farus, as well as Ben the Great Eagle. * Giants Actually, there is only one Giant in Andel: Igles, whe shows his true self only after Farus heals his heart and stomach from a disease. Igles posesses a giant golden metallic body, which is capable of whistanding great temperatures before melting away. Giants pocess much different organic structure from the other races: a Giant is actually a simbiosis of many tiny creatures, each of which pocesses an unique personality. However, when one of them falls ill, they are forced to fall apart from each other and exist separately until the ill organs recover. Races of Raiga Category:Browse Category:Characters